The Woman Sesshoumaru and Naraku Fell in Love With
by azul-lunar
Summary: Amanda Strand is Kagome's halfsister from America and she's coming to live with Kagome! When she falls down the well she runs into Naraku and Sesshoumaru and there are unexpected results like them both trying to court her!sessOC narOC
1. Amanda's Story

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please review! Well, I think that's it, oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. Now on with the story!

Amanda Strand is more nervous than she's been in a very long time. This is understandable because she is going to meet her half-brother and half-sister for the first time; Kagome and Souta Higurashi. They share the same father who had been switching off families for years; Mrs.Higurashi in Japan and Amanda's mom in the U.S.A. Amanda remembers the day her father was found out, she remembers because that's the day Amanda's life turned into a living hell.

--------------------------------------------------………..----------------------------------------------

She was about six at the time and it was raining heavily outside. The occasional clap of thunder would echo itself throughout the house. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Amanda was sitting contently at the window watching the light show and eating her grilled cheese sandwich she had made herself. She may have been only six but her parents never seemed to be there to help her so she had to learn at an early age to do things herself; cooking, laundry, cleaning. After watching her parents and babysitters do it a few times she quickly caught on and was able to do it herself. Amanda, the fast-learner and the independent girl, that's who she was and still is.

Her daddy was at work and her mommy was sleeping because she had a really bad migraine. So, Amanda was told to be as quiet as a mouse or be grounded for a week. Amanda was used to these sorts of orders so she did as she was told but inside she resented having to be quiet all the time for one reason or another. Amanda thought it was a blessing when the thunderstorm started. She loved the booms of thunder that shook the house and the sudden bursts of light that came down in those funny wiggly times. That's why she loved thunderstorms so much they were loud, flashy, and showy, everything she was forbidden from doing because it might disturb her parents.

She remembered after a rather loud clap of thunder, (which made her gasp in awe) the phone rang. Amanda quickly picked up the phone not wanting it to wake her mommy. There was a woman at the other end who was speaking Japanese. (Amanda was raised to speak both Japanese and English because her daddy seemed to have so many business trips there.)

"John, I have great news I just had our baby! You're now the proud father of a baby boy!" The woman was obviously excited but she also sounded very tired. At first Amanda thought she had a wrong number but John was her daddy's name. She knew that babies came from mommies though and her mommy was right upstairs so she had no idea how she could have a baby brother. Amanda also wondered how the woman could have her daddy's baby. She was told that only mommies and daddies who loved each other and were married could have a baby, and her mommy and daddy were married so how could the other woman have her daddy's baby?

Amanda didn't dwell on it for long; she was young and innocent and knew nothing of adultery. So, she did what she thought was right, she ran upstairs to share the great news with her mommy. She ran into her parent's room, really excited, and shook her mommy awake while screaming:

"I have a brother! I have a brother!"

Amanda's mommy got up groggy and extremely pissed off, she yelled at Amanda to shut-up and so Amanda did, but it didn't phase her smile.

"Mommy, a woman on the phone says I have a bay brother!" Amanda's mom looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You silly girl, it's obviously a wrong number." Amanda just kept on smiling and ignored her mommy's insult, (as she usually did).

"Uh-Uh the woman knew daddy's name."

Amanda's mom frowned at that and she got out of bed and went downstairs. Amanda followed behind her skipping a little from all the joy. She would finally have someone to talk to, to play with, and to acknowledge her as something other than a nuisance.

Amanda had left the phone off the hook and the woman on the other end was asking if anyone was there. Amanda's mommy picked up the phone and started speaking to the woman on the other end. Amanda sat on the stairwell grinning like a madman. Her smile soon faltered as her mom got angrier and angrier. Amanda's mommy and the other woman were arguing back and forth and the topic was obviously Amanda's daddy. After awhile her mommy slammed down the telephone and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

Amanda watched her mommy pop the top and sit down in the chair closest to the door and gulp down large quantities of the red liquid. Amanda was definitely confused but most of all she was scared. Anytime her mommy and daddy drank wine or beer they'd always get drunk and fight.

Amanda and her mommy sat like that for a long time the only movement in the room was Amanda's mommy lifting the bottle to her lips. At times Amanda would look up at the clock (as she was doing now) and she noticed that two hours had gone by and it was time for her daddy to come home from work.

Amanda glanced out the window to see her daddy's green Toyota truck pull into the driveway. Amanda put her hands over her ears and pulled her knees to her chest, she knew there was going to be a fight.

Sure enough, as soon as her daddy walked through the door, Amanda's mommy threw her empty wine bottle at her husband. She missed because of her drunkenness and ended up hitting the wall near his head. Amanda felt the chill of the storm creep around her from the open door, causing a shiver to pass over her. She wanted to run away but she just couldn't look away, it was like a train wreck. Amanda saw her mom and dad yell and scream at each other. The yelling soon intensified to all out fighting.

This lasted for a good 15 minutes until Amanda's daddy got a really hard slap across her mommy's face. Amanda was crying heavily now and she was silently rocking herself back and forth trying to suppress her sobs. Her daddy ran past her up the stairs and after about 10 minutes of rummaging around he came back down and left without another word. Amanda never saw or heard from him ever again.

After he left Amanda ran down the stairs to check on her sobbing mommy. For her concern, she received a slap across her face. Amanda was shocked and her tears came down even harder. What had she done wrong? All she wanted to do was help. Amanda's mommy than lifted her head and stared directly at Amanda.

"Th-This is a-all your f-fault!" This hurt Amanda deeply and she just felt like disappearing. Amanda's mommy than grabbed the front of Amanda's shirt and brought her nose to nose with her.

"This is all your FAULT!" Her mom's Sobbing had receded but Amanda was getting worse, she could barely breath she was sobbing so hard.

"He wouldn't have needed that bitch if I hadn't had YOU!" Her mom's breath reeked of liquor and it made Amanda sick to her stomach. Her mom than slapped her across the face again and then threw Amanda on the floor. Amanda's mom then got up and started to pace the room. Amanda just sat there, too afraid and stunned to move.

"You know that Higurashi "associate" your bastard of a father has?" Amanda nodded her head slowly but her mother didn't notice the gesture she just kept on talking.

"Well, it turns out the little whore has a daughter of his, Kagome…or whatever, and now she had his bastard of a son! You know _Kagome _is only a couple of months younger than you meaning he must of started cheating on me when I was fat and pregnant with _you_! Yes…yes, this is all _your _FAULT!" Amanda wondered how her mom had found all this out but she figured she must have gotten this information from the woman on the phone.

"Get out of my sight! If I see you out of your room I'll beat the shit out of _you_!" Amanda didn't need to be told twice; she got up and ran to her room, locked the door, and cried for hours on end until she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------………………….---------------------------------------------

After that things went from bad to worse. Amanda's mom remarried five times and they moved about eleven. Her mom's drinking got worse and worse until the point where she was more drunk than sober. After the night her dad left she never called her mom mommy again. Amanda continued her education in Japanese and had also taken up self-defense lessons. Her mom's second husband had attempted to molest Amanda, but Amanda is a great hider so he never got her. She was eight then and through the years she took up all sorts of battle techniques and weaponry; guns, swords, bows and arrows, throwing stars, knives, hand to hand combat, karate, boxing, ju-jitsu, etc.. She's learned different fighting skills from all over the world; from the South American Amazons to the Japanese samurai's. Amanda took any classes she could find.

Amanda is the fastest learner her teachers have ever met in battle and in school. Amanda is able to pay for her lessons from her inheritance money her grandma had given her and then a convenient store job she got when she was 15.

Amanda didn't want to go to a foster home in fear it'd be even worse there. She knew what foster homes were like. They'd either take in as many children they could to give them a good home or collect the money payments from the government for themselves. Amanda knew it'd be hard to find a good foster home with a caring family and less than three kids, so she decided to put up with her mom. She never made any friends at school in fear they'd tell someone how her mom treated her. (It didn't help that she is extremely shy and she kept on moving all the time either.)

Amanda is 17 now and she had no one else to turn to except for the other woman her father had been cheating on. Amanda had always had their address since her father had given it to her so she could write letters to him when he took his "business" trips to Japan. So, when Amanda was 13 she made contact with the Higurashi family and she and Kagome became pen pals.

Amanda's mom recently died of alcohol poisoning (no big surprise,) and Amanda had no other family members. So, Amanda wrote to her only friend on the other side of the world to see if they'd take her in. They thankfully agreed to.

So, here she is on a cramped airplane on her way to Japan. Amanda is sitting in-between an extremely overweight guy who smells like old greasy food and a middle-aged business man who kept on trying to look down her shirt. To make matters worse all the guys who pass by try the same thing! Amanda knows why they keep on trying and the answer is simple, she is absolutely beautiful.

Amanda's not pompous or up-stuck or anything like that but after having countless people tell you you're breath-taking and having numerous guys hit on you, honk their horns at you, then you tend to know you're a bit above the average looks.

Amanda is tall about 5'9'' meaning she has gorgeous legs, she has long, flowing brunette hair, big, expressive hazel eyes, dark olive skin, and straight , white teeth that have nothing to do with braces or whitening solutions.

Amanda had recently taken up modeling and with her killer curves and looks; it's easy for her to get the jobs. Amanda likes the way she looks but the thing she likes best of all is her face. Her face is olive like the rest of her body, but her cheeks are slightly pink giving her a fragile and innocent look. Above her eyes it's slightly pink giving her a natural eye shadow. Then, her lips are plump and pouty. (Amanda once had a man tell her that they look absolutely delicious, but he never found out because she kicked him in the balls when he tried climbing on top of her.) Amanda is often called the Angel because of her natural good looks. Amanda is proud of her nickname and proud of the fact that she never needs to wear make-up

Even though she is beautiful, Amanda has never been on a date before, hell she's never even kissed a guy! She's 100 virgin, making her nickname all the more true.

Amanda, at the moment, feels like she's going to pass out but she refuses to because she's afraid Greasy and/or Mr. Scumbag would touch her. Thankfully, the captain came on the intercom and announced they would be landing shortly.

Well, that's it for now. So, what'd you guys think? In the next chapter Amanda is going to meet up with Sesshoumaru and maybe even Naraku! Yeah! Please review. Pretty please. I don't want any flames though. They're stupid and totally pointless. Constructive criticism, yes, flames, no. Well see you in a bit!

Next chapter: Sesshoumaru, the Lord of Ice


	2. Sesshoumaru, the Lord of Ice

Hey everyone! I'd like to say thanks to Blackpanzar, Sister Soulja, White Alchemist Taya, and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing, you guys are awesome! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha but, I do own the character Amanda Strand. Now on with the show!

"talking"

'thinking'

Kagome is getting really irritated by Inuyasha. All he seemed to be doing is sniff everyone who passed him. Inuyasha at the moment was terrorizing an English couple.

"Inuyasha…stop doing that," he, of course, ignored her and kept on harassing people and their luggage.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" BAM! Inuyasha fell flat on his face on the tiled floor. Everyone in the airport seemed to be staring at Inuyasha and Kagome with a 'What the hell was that' kind of face. Kagome felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, I told you to stop sniffing people 15 times in the past 5 minutes! Can you just give it a rest already?" Inuyasha slowly lifted his head as he waited for the rest of the curse to wear off.

"How the hell am I supposed to just stand there when all these people smell so different and their things smell so strange?"

"Just deal with it! Amanda's plane just landed and we have to look for her!"

"How the hell are we supposed to find her when you don't even know what she looks like?" (Amanda and Kagome never sent each other pictures of themselves.)

"I've already explained this to you Inuyasha, we hold up the signs with her name on it, she sees them, and she knows who we are."

"Keh, whatever."

"So, immature."

"What was that!" Inuyasha was up in Kagome's face but she just tilted her head and gave him an innocent look.

"Oh, nothing, it was nothing, now hold up your sign."

Amanda is standing next to her luggage looking for Kagome while she freezes her ass off. It had to be 45 degrees in the airport and wearing jean shorts and a white tank top in that cold of a building is not ideal. Thank god she bought good bras so her nipples wouldn't show.

'Where the hell are they? Kagome said she and Inuyasha would be at luggage claim and I've been waiting for almost half an hour! Maybe they forgot? I should probably call their house or maybe a…'

Amanda's thoughts were interrupted by a guy wrapping his arms around her. She felt herself get ridged; no one is allowed to touch her, unless she says otherwise.

"Hey, beautiful I saw you rubbing your arms so I figured I'd come over here and warm you up a bit. But, if you really want to get hot you can always come to my place."

Amanda rolled her eyes at the guy's lousy attempt at getting into her pants. 'This guy is practically begging for me to kick his ass.' Then, without another thought or hesitation Amanda grabbed onto the man's arms and flung him over her back. She quickly got into a boxing stance, waiting for him to get up.

'Disgusting! I can still feel that asshole's breath on my neck! Oh, I am going to kick his ass!' Amanda was, to say the least, pissed off. She remembered his hands slowly making their way up her stomach to grab onto her breasts. She wasn't leaving until this guy learned his lesson.

She looked him over to discover he was a good ten inches taller then her but he was also very scrawny. He was an American, like her, except he's a very ugly American. Besides being anorexic skinny and lanky, he has a pasty complexion with pimples almost completely covering his entire face, his hair is dark brown but it's cut so close to his head you can barely tell. His nose is large and misshapen meaning it's been broken a few times and his ears seemed to stick out like Dumbo's. He looked up at Amanda with his small brown eyes.

"You bitch!" He quickly got to his feet and started to glare at Amanda. Amanda returned his glare ten fold and waited for Scrawny to attack her. It was going to be an easy fight, Amanda could tell, she could easily beat this guy with both hands tied around her back and blindfolded. If he thought she was just some weak helpless female, he would soon learn that looks can be very deceiving. Sure enough, he recklessly came after Amanda with his fist high in the air like a complete moron. Amanda wanted to laugh at this guy's sloppy way of fighting. She could counter this in her sleep! Just as Amanda was going to sock him in the face, someone caught his arm, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go shit head!" Amanda glanced over at the man holding Scrawny's fist. He was very cute with a boyish face, long scruffy white hair, and large yellow eyes. Amanda guessed that this was Inuyasha, Kagome said he'd sick out in a crowd. She thought he was dressed strangely though with an all red outfit and a baseball cap on his head. Not to mention that he was barefoot! Amanda saw Inuyasha's hand tighten over Scrawny's fist making him cry out in pain.

"What'd you call me you little creep?" All of a sudden a girl popped out of the crowd, she was very pretty. She had wavy black hair that seemed to turn blue at times and her skin was a milky color. Amanda noticed that she was holding a sign with Amanda's name on it written in glitter and marker.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing!"

"I am giving this creep exactly what he deserves." In one quick motion Inuyasha grabbed the front of Scrawny's shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

"Now, we're not going to go around trying to hit girls anymore no are we?" There was a large crowd forming around them and Amanda could see security making their way over to see what the fuss was all about. Inuyasha was completely oblivious to this because his attention was solely on the squirming man that he was holding up.

"Well!" Inuyasha gave him a shake, Scrawny looked absolutely terrified.

"Y-y-yes, I'll n-never try to d-do it ever a-again, I p-promise!" With that Inuyasha dropped him onto the ground and Scrawny ran away as if the devil himself were chasing him. Amanda looked after him in disappointment.

'I wanted to be the one to teach him his lesson. Oh well, I should still thank Inuyasha though. He did after all come to help me, even if I didn't need it.' Amanda stepped forward and bowed her head in respect.

"Hi, I am Amanda Stand, thank you for your assistance but, I assure you, I had everything under control." Amanda got the reaction she usually got, Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome's mouth formed a thin, straight line, she was definitely jealous.

"Y-You're Amanda!" Kagome asked in a strained, tight voice.

'Oh great, my only friend is going to hate me. What should I do?' Amanda decided to just say whatever popped into her head; she's very good at improvising.

"Um…yeah you must be Kagome, I am so glad to finally meet you; I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Amanda must have said the right thing because Kagome's mouth turned up into a smile.

"I am glad to meet you too." Kagome stepped forward and for the first time the two sisters hugged.

"This is Inuyasha, I have to warn you, he can be rude at times but he has a big heart." Amanda nodded and turned to Inuyasha who had regained some of his composure.

"So, this is your sister Kagome?"

"Yep, this is Amanda!"

"Wow! It's easy to see who got all the looks."

"Inuyasha SIT!" Amanda eyes widened when Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

'That was weird Kagome is going to have to explain that to me later.'

"What the hell! I was only joking!"

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!"

fast forward to later that night

Amanda is lying in a sleeping bag in the middle of Kagome's floor. Her and Kagome had decided to have a little sleep over in Kagome's room, just the two of them. When Amanda, Kagome, and Inuyasha got home there was a big surprise party was waiting for them. There were more than50 people there all to greet and meet Amanda. She met neighbors, Kagome and Souta's friends, Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi's friends, relatives of the Higurashi family, Etc. Amanda was so excited to finally meet her little brother and her new mom and grandpa. The whole day went by great. The only thing that bothered Amanda though was when someone would offer their condolences for her mom. No one knew (except Kagome) what a witch her mom was and no one else needed to know.

When the party was over Inuyasha and Kagome got into a big fight about her going back with him to the feudal era. Amanda thought that was pretty bizarre but she decided it was none of her business. Eventually, Kagome won and she came back inside so that they could have their sleep over.

"Hey, Amanda"

"Yes"

"Since you're going to be living here you're going to have to know where I disappear too, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Just like how I kept my promise and told no one what happened to you in the U.S." Amanda was curious now, so she sat up and listened to Kagome's story of the feudal era.

Kagome didn't leave out a single detail she seemed to go over what happened to her everyday of her travels. Amanda didn't care though she was a detail person and Kagome definitely wasn't leaving a single thing out. Kagome even described in full detail what each person looks like, their personality, and how she feels about them. Kagome even told her about her crush on Inuyasha and how she felt about Kikyou the "other woman" so to speak. By the time Kagome finished with their latest adventure it was morning.

"Amanda, I want to give you one of the shards" Amanda's eyes widened in surprise why would Kagome give her something so strong?

"Like I told you the jewel is almost complete and most of them are in the hands of Naraku. If Naraku ever got all of the shards it'd be disastrous, as you know. So, having a shard here in this era will assure that he'll never complete it." Amanda nodded, that made sense.

"Okay, I promise I'll guard it with my life!" With that Amanda got a jewel shard all of her own.

-----------------------------------------------2 weeks later---------------------------------------------

Kagome had left the next day to go to the feudal era and Amanda started her summer vacation in Japan. She went on a lot of sightseeing and took time to get to know her new family. She enjoyed cleaning and cooking with Mrs. Higurashi (who she calls mom now at Mr. Higurashi's request), she liked to sit around and listen to Grandpa's stories, but most of all she loved playing video games with Souta or going outside to play some ball.

Amanda hadn't met up with any of the people she met at her Welcoming party but she didn't care, she just wanted to spend time at her new home. Amanda had decided to camp out in the forest a week or so at a shrine about 15 miles into the woods that hasn't seen anyone in decades. When Gramps told her about it she just couldn't resist. She was going alone but that's because she wanted to. She had everything she needed in a big hiking bag, except for her sleeping bag which rested on top of it, rolled up nice and tight, and a sword she got from Gramps in case she ran into trouble.

She was about to walk into the forest when she noticed the well house. She hadn't gone into it yet but she knew that's where Kagome would travel between worlds, so she decided to take a peak before she left. She opened the ancient door to see a normal well with dirt surrounding it. It was barely dawn so Amanda had a hard time seeing. When her eyes adjusted a bit more she noticed bones in the dirt.

'That's…disturbing.' Amanda letting curiosity get the better of her walked down the stairs to get a better look at them. When she reached the bottom she tripped on a hidden bone and fell into the well. Blue light instantly surrounded her and the jewel shard she had hanging around her neck began to glow. The blue light soon faded and Amanda was left at the bottom of the well. Amanda looked up to discover a sunrise starring back at her; she knew she was in the feudal era. Amanda climbed out of the well with ease and she decided to explore the land.

'I don't see the harm of looking around, I can handle myself.' Amanda walked deliberately in the opposite direction of Kaede's village not wanting Kaede telling her to go home at once and if Inuyasha is there he'll drag her back.

Amanda walked for hours only stopping to drink some water. Eventually the sun was high in the sky so she decided to make some lunch. She made a little fire and went to a nearby stream to fetch some water so she could make some ramen. Amanda was walking back when she noticed a little girl and what looked like an imp in the stream. The imp was green with large yellow eyes a brown outfit and he looked like he was caring some kind of staff which he is half the height of. The little girl was very pretty with a kind face, large warm eyes, and her hair up in a pony tail at one side with the rest hanging down her back, Amanda also thought she looked adorable in her plaid orange and white outfit.

'What are a child and an imp doing together? Could this be the same imp and little girl that Kagome told me about? I believe Jaken and Rin were their names. Does that mean Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshoumaru is close by? I hope not, he sounds dangerous.' Amanda looked at Jaken and Rin with pity, they were obviously trying to catch fish but it's midday and she knew not many fish would be out at this time.

'I should offer some of my food and they do look pretty hungry.' Without another thought Amanda walked to them to offer them her hospitality.

"Master Jaken, I am starving! Where are all the fish?"

"Do I look like I have all the answers you silly girl? Just keep quiet and keep trying."

"If you're hungry I'd be more then willing to share my food."

"AAAHH!" Jaken jumped up in surprise at Amanda's sudden appearance, Rin on the other hand looked at her in curiosity. Amanda smiled at her warmly and Rin returned the gesture.

"I am Rin. What's your name pretty lady?"

"I'm Amanda; it's nice to meet you Rin. Would you two like some food? I was just making lunch."

"Ooohhh, can we master Jaken pleeease?" Jaken looked up at Amanda he was about to tell her no when his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Oh, alright. But, you better not try anything funny! I am the loyal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru!" Amanda rolled her eyes, Kagome was right, Jaken is stuck up.

"Perish the thought." Rin and Jaken got out of the water and they made their way to Amanda's camp with Rin holding Amanda's hand and asking her questions. When they got their Amanda boiled the water and poured it into the three ramen containers. When they were half way through their meal though three demons jumped out of the trees and stood before them. Amanda glanced at them and could tell from their pink skin and snouts that they were pig demons.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little girl, a lovely maiden, and a toad." The one speaking was the tallest of the three so Amanda assumed he was the leader.

"The toad won't taste very good but you two ladies look like you'll be absolutely…"

"Leave." Amanda had cut him off from his last word; she wasn't going to take this. Her fingers were on the hilt of her sword and at any movement from the pigs she'd pull it out and slay them. The only problem was Rin; Amanda didn't want to fight in front of her.

"What did you say you little…"

"I said leave." Amanda once again cut off the leader and he was pissed, so were his comrades they apparently didn't like taking orders from a human.

"I don't see why you didn't understand me the first time. It was, after all, one word perhaps you're more simple then what I had first calculated, maybe I should use smaller words so that your miniscule brains can comprehend what it is that I am saying to you. What about 'go'? Do you know what that means?" Amanda had said all of this with a flat voice and hard, cold eyes that would make even Sesshoumaru proud.

"Now you're really going to get it!" The three pig demons pulled out their swords and were getting ready to attack them."

"Rin, Jaken run far away from here." Rin and Jaken glanced at Amanda completely scared.

"You're just a human what can you ever hope to do against three demons!"

"Jaken, just take Rin and leave." Amanda didn't have time to see if Jaken obeyed or not because at that moment the demons charged. Amanda waited at the last possible second to move and when she did she quickly rolled to one side, ended in a kneeling position and slashed at the demons hands which were all conveniently at the place were she had just been kneeling. The demons dropped their swords and cried out in pain. Amanda took the time to do a back flip to get further from them and to get out of her kneeling position to a standing one. Two of the demons came after her and the other went after Jaken and Rin who was a couple of yards away hiding in the bushes.

'I thought I told them to run! I won't be able to reach them in time!' So, Amanda did the only thing she could do she threw her sword at the demon and it effectively bedded itself into his back, killing him. Amanda quickly turned to the other two who were now only a few feet away from her when blood suddenly spurted from their backs and they fell at Amanda's feet.

'What the hell?' Amanda glanced up to see a man with long, silver hair, hard, gold eyes, pale creamy skin, and strange markings on his cheeks and hands with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His outfit was mostly white except for his armor and yellow and blue obi. Amanda wanted to touch the big fluffy thing on his shoulder but she restrained herself. His right hand was softly glowing green and was covered in blood, Amanda saw that his left arm was missing. Amanda and Sesshoumaru stared at each other as the wind slightly blew through their hair.

'So, this is Lord Sesshoumaru. He's handsome; he's probably the best looking guy I've ever seen.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru you came!" Rin ran out of the bushes and hugged his legs then she ran over to Amanda and hugged her legs too. Jaken came stumbling out of the forest and ran toward them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why did you save this human?" Sesshoumaru and Amanda still hadn't broken their gazes; they were sizing each other up.

"You saved my vassals and now I have repaid my debt by saving you. We are even." Amanda wasn't about to tell him that she could have handled it but he doesn't look like the type who likes being corrected. So, Amanda just nodded her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may Amanda travel with us?" Amanda's eyes widened in shock and she glanced down at the young girl, breaking the eye contact between her and Sesshoumaru. Amanda thought about it for a while and she decided she had no where else to go and the Higurashi's weren't expecting her for a week or two back home.

"If Sesshoumaru doesn't have a problem with me traveling with you guys, then I'd love to."

"That's LORD Sesshoumaru to you human and besides we already have one human tagging along with us and we don't need…"

"You may travel with us if you wish." Sesshoumaru then turned around and walked. Jaken seemed heart broken that his master had interrupted him.

"Well, I just have to clean up lunch and I'll be ready to go."

"Yeah!" Rin started to jump up and down in excitement. Amanda smiled and then she glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was standing next to the river with his back to them.

'This is going to be interesting'

Well, that's chapter two in the next one we meet Naraku! Yeah! Hottie number two! Oh yeah, PLEASE review they mean a lot to an author. I am going to ask again that there be no flames, constructive criticism yes, flames no. Oh yeah, there's going to be a lot of Sesshy in the next chapter so don't worry.


	3. Naraku's Game

I am so sorry! I didn't mean for me to take so long to update! I promise you the next chapter will come out MUCH sooner. It'll also be A LOT longer then this chapter!

I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed: Aaliyah Starnight, Shawty Be Mine, White Alchemist Taya, blackpanzer, A.V Drama Nerd, fireyoukai28, hotredhead, Suko-chan, SilverLight05, and x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR! You guys are awesome!

'thinking'

"talking"

Three days. That's how long Amanda has been traveling with them, and she absolutely loves it! Amanda, Rin, and Jaken will talk all day long! Sure Jaken can get a little annoying sometimes (well, maybe a bit more thena** little**,) but, Rin has now become the baby sister that Amanda never had and, Rin loves her just as much! She even calls Amanda sister! Sesshoumaru on the other hand is quiet and cold.

All he ever does is walk and disappear for a couple of hours each day. It's like he's in his own little world. Amanda has heard him talk about five times and most of it is 'stay here,' or 'come, we're leaving.' She doesn't really know what to make of him. Amanda's usually quiet because she's shy but, Sesshoumaru is quiet because… well she doesn't really know why… he's just quiet.

Amanda, Rin, and Jaken are actually waiting for Sesshoumaru right now. The sun is setting and they are all done eating their dinner. They have to wait for Sesshoumaru's okay to set-up camp because they may continue walking through the night. Amanda has a different plan though. If Sesshoumaru doesn't return before a reasonable time to her then she sets- up the camp regardless of what he thinks. So, she's decided to wait five more minutes and if he doesn't show up then she's rolling out the beds.

'I wonder where he goes anyway. Does he go to eat? He says he doesn't eat human food. Maybe he's taking a bath. Or he could be picking a fight with Inuyasha.'

"Rin, do you know where Sesshoumaru always disappears too? Rin was busy brushing Ah-Un who had shown up that morning.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru rarely ever tells us where he's going."

"It's none of your concern, _human, _were lord Sesshoumaru goes."

"Well, do you know where he goes Jaken?"

"UH…well…."

"That's what I thought." Amanda looked up at the sun it was low in the sky.

"It's time to set-up camp, Jaken can you please get some firewood and Rin can you help me set-up the beds?"

"We must wait for master Sesshoumaru, _human_, he might want us to continue our journey tonight."

"Two things, first of all he's been gone for hours and it's getting dark and second of all if had any manners he'd tell us where he's going, when he's coming back, and if he's planning on traveling more! It's just common decency!

"Common decency, huh?" Every one whirled around to see Sesshoumaru standing there in all his glory. Amanda's cheeks started to turn a slight pink she is so embarrassed! When had she become so outspoken? Now that she thought about, she's probably talked more in these last three days then she has in her entire life!

'I am just so comfortable around them, sure Jaken can be annoying and Sesshoumaru can be a hard ass but, I am just so at ease. The feudal era is bringing out a whole new side of me…and I think I like it!'

"Yes, it's just polite to tell us these things, we need to know, and you're not the only one with a life, we have lives to you know!"

"From what I remember _human, _I allowed you to travel with us so don't make me regret my actions. My allowing you to travel with me is a great privilegeand it'd be in your best interests to treat it that way." Amanda isn't going to take this. She's sick and tired of being pushed around, she's had it.

"Privilege? Tell me, where's the "privilege" in following a pompous, prudent, stuck-up, self-centered, arrogant, good for nothing DOG like YOU!" Everyone stared at Amanda wide-eyed, except for Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her. Amanda felt cold all over.

'I think my heart's stopped. I just yelled at one of the most powerful beings in the world! I am going to die. He's going to rip me to pieces!'

"Rin, Jaken I must speak to _Amanda _alone." The way he said her name made a chill creep down her back but she didn't shiver. She isn't going to give him that satisfaction. Rin looked up at Amanda with tears in her eyes, and it absolutely broke Amanda's heart.

"It's okay Rin, Sesshoumaru just wants to talk." She used a gentle and warm voice to try and convince her. It didn't work. Doubt and sadness still shone in Rin's eyes. Eventually Jaken was able to pull Rin away leaving Sesshoumaru and Amanda alone.

Sesshoumaru's pov.

'How dare she? Speaking to _this_ Sesshoumaru in such a way! She will pay dearly for her transgressions!' Sesshoumaru looked at Amanda with his usual cold glare in all honestly he liked her; and he'll never tell this to anyone in the world. He doesn't like her as a potential mate but as someone who has earned his respect, which is very rare. She was able to not only take on three demons but she also knows practically everything there is to know such as; why the sky's blue, why the ocean has salt, or what the stars are made of. She's also managed to get Rin and Jaken to stop bickering so much and to not bother him with their questions. It's a pity he's going to have to kill her.

Sesshoumaru walked to Amanda letting a small smirk play on his lips when he smelled fear rolling off of her; and yet there she stood with her hands on her hips and a hard-look on her face.

'Defiant little thing isn't she?' Sesshoumaru stopped six inches before Amanda; she had to tip her head back to keep glaring at him. He raised his hand and let the poison run to it.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with speaking to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a manner, _human_?" Amanda looked him up and down let out a small 'humph' and walked away while picking up her back pack.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now Sesshoumaru, we'll talk when you've simmered down a bit. I am going to go take a bath _please_ tell Jaken and Rin where I am. I'll be back in an hour. Did you hear what I did there? I told _you_ when _I _am COMING BACK _and _WHERE I AM GOING!" With that she stormed off in the direction of the hot spring. Sesshoumaru stood there completely speechless.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand. He lingered at that spot looking in the direction where Amanda had just stormed off, and then he too turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. He needed to kill something it may not be Amanda but something must die! Little did he know someone had been watching their little skirmish all along.

Naraku pov.

All those who have ever met Naraku would be struck dumb if they saw him now, for he is sitting in his room roaring with laughter. He had just seen the whole thing through Kanna's mirror and it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Master Naraku are you well?" Kanna asked in her small gentle voice. It took Naraku a good minute until he was able to answer Kanna.

"I am fine Kanna now I wish to see where that girl went too." Kanna's mirror shimmered but within seconds it showed a lovely hot spring with an even lovelier girl next to it, taking off her clothing. Naraku grinned to himself. He's been watching her ever since he discovered she holds a jewel shard. He had sent three pig demons to retrieve it and to do whatever they liked with her, but then he saw her fight, and she was absolutely marvelous. It's a pity Sesshoumaru showed up, he wanted to see how Amanda was going to kill them.

Ever since then he's been watching her like a hawk. Not only does she not look like any other woman he's ever seen before but she's absolutely breathtaking. Speaking of breathtaking, he observed her naked, beautiful body. He scanned her figure with an intense gaze her hour-glass shaped body, her smooth tanned skin, her long silky hair, her supple breasts, and those lovely sculpted legs attached to her perfect ass. He wanted her. Onigumo may desire Kikyo but all Naraku wants to do is rip her head off. No. Naraku wants Amanda. Not only is she beautiful but she lectured Sesshoumaru. This is definitely the woman for him, and he will have her… no matter what. In matter of fact, maybe he should pay his future mate a little visit. Although, she'll never know he was there. He walked away chuckling to himself as he shifted his features to that of Sesshoumaru, he's going to have fun.

Okay, Okay I know this chapter sucked big time but, I promise the next chapter will be much longer and will have some juicy parts. Let me put it this way:

Amanda + Naraku + Sesshoumaru+ hot spring a very good chapter

Again, I apologize for taking so long to update but my goal is to update within a week.

PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget NO FLAMES!


	4. Hot Spring Heat

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! School has been killer lately leaving me no time for anything else. I bet you all know how I feel. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Now let's get this party started!

'thinking'

"talking"

'MEN!!!' Amanda screamed in her mind. 'Why are they such stuck-up JACKASSES!!!' Amanda isn't over the sheer arrogance that is Sesshoumaru. She did feel sick to her stomach though; she had 'huffed' at him and had turned her back on him!

"The only reason I am alive still is probably because he was in a state of shock, the next time I see him, my ass is toast." She dunked her head under the warm water staying there for a good 30 seconds. When she re-surfaced she looked at the beauty surrounding her. Hundreds of fireflies swarm around the hot spring shining like little stars and the moon shines down on her bathing her in a soft light. Her favorite part of the hot spring though is the beautiful white flowers that surround the waters edge, although night, they are still open and beautiful. Amanda let out a small contented sigh. She loved the beauty and sense of serenity that she was submersed in.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Why am I talking to myself?!!"

Little did Amanda know, she wasn't alone. In the bushes close by a pair of heated golden eyes watched her. Naraku has only been watching the girl for three days and yet he is obsessed with her. He wants her. He _needs_ her, and what he desires he gets. His plan was to come down here and have fun with her while looking like Sesshoumaru, leaving Naraku completely innocent in Amanda's eyes. It _was _a good plan but now that he is so close to her, he can hardly contain himself.

'What is it about this girl that makes me go absolutely wild? Could she be a witch, or maybe a…' Naraku quickly abandoned all rational thoughts when Amanda put her hands behind her back and thrusted her chest forward in a stretch. His penis instantly grew hard, he is tired of waiting, she is _his. _ Naraku made his move as Amanda once again dunked her head under the water. He stealthily moved around the spring to climb in behind her, he could already feel her skin beneath his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

with Sesshoumaru

Another tree fell in ribbons at his feet. He was still fuming over the little incident with Amanda. HE has been slaying any trees and demons that get in his way but nothing seemed to be able to quench this thirst inside of him. It wasn't anger. He's felt anger many times before, no, this feeling is something new. The problem was anytime he tried to distinguish this foreign emotion, Amanda's face kept on popping up in his head, with that same look of unimpressive ness she had given him as she looked him up and down. As Sesshoumaru cut down yet another helpless tree, a thought occurred to him

'Is this sadness? Is this Sesshoumaru disappointed with how that _human_ had perceived _I_ the Lord of the Western Lands? Why should I be distraught with a pathetic humans' disgust with me?' Sesshoumaru felt a small pang in his chest, disgust? Did he disgust her? Why does he care?!

'This human is more trouble then her worth. She should be disposed of.' Sesshoumaru looked behind him; Amanda had gone to take her bath about half an hour ago. She'd still be bathing; the thought of seeing Amanda naked was an enticing prospect. He smirked as a picture of Amanda crept into his mind…minus her clothing. He wouldn't do anything sexually to her; she is a human after all. Sesshoumaru hasn't even been able to find a demon woman worthy of his touch. He let out a sigh.

'If only she were a demon…' With that last thought Sesshoumaru continued his walk to the hot spring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING!!!!!!!!! This part contains some lemon, mmmmh lemony goodness!

With Amanda and Naraku

Amanda was contemplating getting out. She was clean, but the warm water made her so relaxed that she wanted to stay under the water forever but, sadly, humans need air. Amanda burst out of the water exhaling and inhaling rapidly for a few seconds until her breathing pattern returned to normal. She knew her cheeks had to be bright red; she had been under for a good two minutes. She leaned against a rock contemplating how she had learned to hold her breath for so long.

Her moms' husband, the who had tried to molest her, would search high and low for her. She was terrified of him; she saw what he had done to his little cousin when he and Amanda's mom had gotten married. She had been looking through a crack in the door listening to him telling the young girl that it was all right that he wouldn't hurt her. Amanda could still picture that girls face, she even looked a little like Amanda, brown hair, hazel eyes, except that girl was deathly pale. The girl had been whimpering as her soon to be step-father stroked the girls hair, Amanda ran away when she saw his hand lifting up her shirt. After that, she always hid from him. Especially after he had told her that she was prettier then his little cousin, the one he had molested. She hid in the lake behind their house, that's how she learned to hold her breath. She almost killed herself a few times, just so that he wouldn't find her.

Amanda felt a shiver creep down her back as the unwelcomed memories came rolling back, a small tear rolled down her face. That's when the rock she was leaning on wrapped its arms around her. Amanda froze she had let someone catch her off guard, and to make it worse, he was touching her. Amanda looked down at the arms wrapped around her waist to see a familiar pair of scarlet strips on the person's wrists. Amanda spun around to the face of none other then Sesshoumaru.

Amanda stood there dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open as Sesshoumaru moved his face down to lick the tear off her cheek. Amanda's breathing got ragged as his tongue moved against her skin. She felt his hands caress her hips as he whispered huskily in her ear with his hot breath.

"One as exquisite as you should not shed tears." Amanda let out a small moan as he nibbled on her earlobe. She twisted her hands in his hair as she pressed her hips against his. She could feel his large erection against her side, matching her own heated pool of desire. He took advantage of Amanda's moan by pressing his lips against hers and sliding his tongue in her mouth. The sparks seemed to fly as the two stood there passionately making out. Groans and Moans from the couple seemed to vibrate through the clearing. Amanda felt her knees get weak as their tongues clashed together in a battle of lust. Amanda almost went ballistic when he moved his hand in-between her legs to cup her. She was lost within the haze of passion and lust, and she didn't want to come out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naraku

She tastes better then he could have ever anticipated. She was like a cold drink after a long journey, and he was parched. He was surprised of how easily she had given in but, he wasn't complaining. He was a little distraught though when he saw his angel crying. He never wanted to see her cry, which is surprising considering who he is. But, that doesn't matter now, because right now he was tongue wrestling with her and moving his fingers in her slick pussy making her moan and grind against him. It's too bad he didn't notice that his Sesshoumaru disguise was slowly slipping away…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Amanda

She wanted more. He had two fingers working inside of her as his other hand lightly caressed her breasts, teasing them. That's when realization struck her, Two hands, meaning TWO arms! Sesshoumaru doesn't have TWO ARMS! Amanda broke away from him to see a different man in his place. He had pale skin, long, wavy, silky, black hair, and a well built chest, with intense red eyes, he's hot.

Amanda knows who he is, Naraku. No mistake. Amanda stood there wondering what to do she had thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations and she was still high off of the lust. She looked down at one of his arms to see it still working inside of her, she slapped it away, he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's okay too read now

"I am Naraku and you will be mine…Amanda"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you my _love _and I have decided that you shall be my mate."

"Why me?!"

"Why not you? Beautiful, smart, strong, great personality, need I say more? You'll be the perfect wife and will bare me strong healthy children."

"Everyone HATES you! My sister hates you!"

"I don't care what people think or what your sister thinks, whoever she is, I only care what you think. So, Amanda, what do you think of me, do you hate me?"

"I..I..can't really judge, I don't know you that well, but based on what you've done and what you've pulled here tonight, you're definitely not on my favorite's list!"

"You shall change your mind soon enough my mate." He stepped forward placed a chaste kiss on her lips and disappeared into the trees. She collapsed into the water panting, 'that was so HOT!' She closed her eyes as she tried to settle her quivering body down she had been on the verge of coming when she discovered the two arm mishap. She needed to find a cold river to jump in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

with Sesshoumaru

He entered the clearing to smell arousal in the air. He looked around to discover Amanda in the hot spring with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, her breathing was irregular. He walked close to her never taking his eyes off of her curves.

"Were you masturbating?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cool voice although the thought of her pleasuring herself was actually…arousing. Amanda opened her eyes unlike Naraku, Amanda knew Sesshoumaru was in the clearing, so she wasn't caught off guard.

"First of all, no, second of all, that's disgusting; third of all I am sorry." He stared at her not saying a word; he knew she was telling the truth, although she had been up to something.

"I shouldn't have spoken too you in such a way, you are a Lord and you deserve more respect, I should have conducted myself in a more mature manner, although, I still believe the way you're treating us is wrong." They stared at each other for a long time. Amanda is wondering if he'll accept her apology and not kill her. Sesshoumaru was trying to discern the other smell in the air, it was so familiar, but before he could figure it out, the mist cleaned the air.

"I shall accept your apology and will attempt to meet your needs on one condition… you must bathe me." Amanda didn't need for him to repeat himself she heard him crystal clear.

"Why do you wish for me to bathe you?"

"I consider it degrading, and you need to be punished." She grinded her teeth, a picture of Rin and Jaken came to her mind. She loved them and wanted to continue to travel with them.

"Fine, strip down and hop in." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow put started to gracefully and slowly remove his clothing, Amanda watched him, her lust reigniting. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly turned away with a blush gracing her cheeks. He smirked, and when she looked away he sped up his stripping prose and climbed into the water.

Amanda picked up her soap and walked toward Sesshoumaru. She met his gaze to show how resilient she was to this interesting predicament. She ran her fingers over his sculpted chest, then his toned legs, then his hard ass. She washed his arm and the half arm and she believed she was done. Amanda turned away to walk out of the hot spring but was halted by Sesshoumaru grabbing onto her arm.

"You forgot something"

"What?" He looked down and she understood.

"You can have fun with that Sesshoumaru."

"No_, you_ will" She glared at him, but then a mischievous idea formed within her head; she was going to be bold. She pressed her body against his; she could tell he wasn't thinking straight, he was aroused, by her body! Amanda saw that his eyes were hungrily watching her breasts. 'Men' she thought to herself. She decided to use this new installment to her advantage. She squished her boobs against his body and moved her hand to his penis. He let out a contended growl as she played with him. Her movements were sending him almost over the edge. The way she caressed his head and shaft and the way she fondled his balls, he had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He took his right hand and crashed her body against his as he lowered his head to suck on her breast. Before he could reach his destination she pulled away. He growled. He hadn't been completely satisfied. Amanda stepped back toward him and stood on her tippy toes to reach his ear.

"I am not your bitch, your whore, or little play thing, and you may be able to make me bathe you to stay with Rin and Jaken but, you'll never have my body because you will never be able to respect me or my kind. She walked away leaving him standing in the hot spring.

That's a wrap! Don't forget to review and I apologize once again for being so late. Stupid evil school. REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
